1. Field
The following description relates to a source device and a method for controlling a shape of a magnetic field in a wireless power transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless power refers to energy that is transferred from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver through magnetic coupling. Accordingly, a wireless power transmission system includes a source device to wirelessly transmit a power, and a target device to wirelessly receive a power. The source device may be referred to as a wireless power transmitter, and the target device may be referred to as a wireless power receiver.
The source device includes a source resonator, and the target device includes a target resonator. Magnetic coupling or resonance coupling may be formed between the source resonator and the target resonator. According to a characteristic of a wireless environment, the target device may be positioned around the source device. However, since the source device may not control the magnetic coupling of the source device based on a position of the target device, a transmission rate between the source resonator and the target resonator may be relatively low depending on the position of the target device.